


Dribble Drabble

by badwolf707



Category: Kings, Kings 2009, Kings NBC
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-10 00:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2003814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolf707/pseuds/badwolf707
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At a glance. Inevitable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dribble Drabble

David doesn't know when it all went to hell but it did.

Doesn't know when he figured out that while he liked Michelle he loved Jack.

Doesn't know when he and Jack begin their little affair.

Doesn't know when it got oh so complicated.

David doesn't really remember when he ran.

Doesn't really remember when he finally figured out King Silas was going to see him dead no matter what.

Doesn't really remember fleeing Gath.

Doesn't really remember winning the war.

Doesn't really remember being crowned King.

What David knows and remembers is that Michelle forgave him. 

And that Jack gave him his love and his trust.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jack always knew one day David would be King.

Knew but tried to stop it.

When he couldn't, then he got angry.

Got resentful. 

Jack knew David would make a great King.

It's what made accepting him so much hardier then it had to be.

Jack choose a side.

It wasn't as hard a choice as he thought it would be.

He gave into David.

He knew what he was to him know.

David to Jack was Love, pure and simple Love.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally Published Dec 12, 2009 on my FanFiction.Net account of the same name.  
> As always Constitutive criticism is welcomed.


End file.
